Vicks Farron
Vicks Farron is a playable character in Final Fantasy Discovery. Profile Appearance In the initial concept arts, Vicks has blonde hair with a large strand overhanging her left arm, similarly to Lightning from , and green eyes. She wears a stylish blue hat from which several red gems are hanging. She wears a green tunic and blue robes with white fur around the neck. A pendant with a red gem hangs from her neck. The redesigns revealed by Cheung in February 2015 has shown changes to Vicks. She retains her blonde hair, but are combed to her right and her eyes are now pale blue. Her blue hat largely retains its original size and design, although the pattern in the front is replaced by a feathery ornament on its left side. Vicks's robes were replaced with a white and light blue blouse with gold accents, dark blue corset, blue cape with gold accents and feathers on its left side, thigh-length light blue skirt with gold accents, and white tights. Her looks is completed with tall brown boots with light blue material with golden ornaments on their tops and feathers on the side of the left boot. Also on each side of each boot, two red crystals on strings are attacked. Personality Like a standard White Mage character, Vicks is tender, kind, gentle, and caring, yet largely close to Serah from Final Fantasy XIII in terms of personality. She is very patient and intelligent when it comes to explain the unknown elements of the world to the oblivious Cid, resembling Lulu from who also instructed Tidus on the psychology of the world. Story Vicks is a sister of Wedge and both come from Mideel. When they were children, their parents sent them to Mysidia to learn how to use magic. A key event which ensured their mage education was when Wedge threw Vicks's favorite doll into the well in Mysidia and she attacked her brother for doing so, but Wedge used a fireball on her. Vicks's wound healed up rather quickly according to her. When Reeve, Vicks, and Wedge decide to go on a beach to relax, they discover an unconscious man which she heals. When he wakes up, the Reeve starts to ask him questions and Vicks says that he shouldn't ask the stranger so many questions of all the sudden. Then the man reveals he had been on a mission in Palamecia which terrifies Reeve and alert the stranger that it will bring war to Burmecia, and few moments later Wedge grows suspicious as well. When the stranger asks if the three are on the order of the King Edgar, Vicks comfirms irritating Reeve of how she "tells him everything". When the stranger says that he needs to go to Figaro Castle, Reeve protests and says that they will first see the Elder of Mysidia and he will decide what to do next. When Vicks asks him his name, he reveals it to be "Cid". During the meeting with the Elder of Mysidia, it is revealed that Cid is telling the truth, and needs to return to Figaro Castle to report his findings to King Edgar. The Elder asks Cid, Reeve, Vicks, and Wedge to go to Mt. Mysidia to investigate the sudden influx of monsters there before he will allow Cid to continue his journey. While passing through the Mysidia Cavern, they stumble upon a bright spot on the ground and Vicks reveals it's a Draw Point and that mages learn their magic spells through them. In a chamber atop Mt. Mysidia, the group discover that an elemental altar, which acts as a gateway to the Crystarium is damaged with a big crack, causing Fiends to escape and enter Gaia. An unknown figure lurking in the shadows escapes from the chamber as the party discusses their options. Vicks tells Cid that the altar is a door of sorts between Gaia and Crystarium, and that Elemental Archfiends live there. Then the Fire Elemental appears from the Crystarium and attacks the party, but is defeated. Then a mysterious character, Rubicante, emerges and in an act of honor, restores the party before identifying them as a threat and initiating a battle. After several minutes of fighting, another character appears, Scarmiglione, and asks Rubicante to follow him, sparing the lives of the group. Rubicante then seals the damaged elemental altar after entering it once again. Out of danger, the party decide to head back to Mysidia and consult with the Elder once more. Back in Mysidia, the Elder educates the party on Elemental Archfiends, claiming they only appear on Gaia when a Crystal is in danger of shattering. The Elder then assigns Reeve to escort Cid to Figaro Castle to immediately report all that they've learnt to King Edgar, while Vicks and Wedge are asked to return to Mideel. Vicks and Wedge arrive at the Mi'ihen Highroad and help Cid and Reeve fight the Wyvern in the middle of the battle. Then they reveal that the both of them will accompany the two to Figaro Castle despite the Elder's orders to return to Mideel. Gameplay Vicks is a White Mage and her command ability along with the Limit Break concentrate or healing HP, although she can also remove status ailments and has access to wind-elemental magic. Equipment Stats Abilities In the initial demo, Vicks could use Fury Brand as her Limit Break, but since the "Release Something Weekend" demo, it is replaced by Healing Wind. She starts with Cure and Poisona, and learns all her abilities via Draw Points. Gallery File:Manga-discovery-promo.png|Promotional artwork of Vicks along with Cid and Wedge in their old designs. Etymology "Vicks" was the name for Biggs in the release of . WCouillard stated that "Vicks" sounded rather feminine, hence the choice of her name. also happens to be the name of a brand of over-the-counter medications owned by the American company Procter & Gamble coinciding with the game's Vicks role of a healer. Her last name, Farron, is the last name of Lightning and Serah Farrons. "Farron" comes from the Gaelic language, meaning "thunder".http://www.thinkbabynames.com/meaning/1/Farron References Category:White Mages Category:Final Fantasy Discovery playable characters